bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 358 Ich war grad auf MangaHelpers und da sind wieder neue Spoiler zum nächsten Kapitel aufgetaucht. Sind jedoch nur sehr spärliche und glaub ich auch noch nicht 100% bestätigt, aber sollte dem doch so sein, hab ich mit meiner Hitsugayas Bankai Theorie wohl doch recht gehabt ^^ *freu* --Ran-chan 18:26, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 357 Spoiler sind da, Diskussion eröffnet. Soifon durfte nun endlich dem "Bleach-Club der Einarmigen" beitreten (Der wird langsam so groß, das wäre fast einen Artikel wert (XD; wenn's wirklich ein Begriff aus dem Manga wäre). Und irgendwie freue ich mich trotz der eher langweiligen (die Story nicht wirklich voranbringenden) Spoiler tierisch, dass die von allen gefürchtete (ich meine, jeder hat befürchtet, dass er dadurch (gute Kampfpaarung für ihn) gewinnen würde) Masche à la "Ich kann alles Wasser für mein Eis kontrollieren!" gegen Halibel nicht funktioniert. Ein scheinbarer Lichtblick oder dasselbe wie mit dem Halbieren von Shiro-chan? MfG, 18:38, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tja...Hitsugaya wird nach seinem kurzen (und für mich überraschend lebendigen) Auftritt sofort wieder auf den Boden der Realität geholt.Von seinem eigenen Eis weggeschleudert zu werden ist schon hart.... und seien wir mal ehrlich....alles was auf ein "Hitsugaya gewinnt den Kampf gegen Halibel" hinausläuft,wäre für mich sehr unrealistisch und würde Bleach mehr schaden,als es nützt.Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden,warum Hitsugaya gegen Halibel kämpfen "darf",wo er doch der jüngste und somit der unerfahrenste Captain der Gotei 13 ist. Für mich steht der Sieger dieses Kampfes fest....Halibel! Für Soifon und Omeda wird die Luft auch immer dünner (im wahrsten SInne des Wortes).Es wäre also angebracht ihr Bankai freizulassen oder wenigstens Shunko.In der derzeitigen Verfassung wird sie Barragan nicht einmal verletzen können.... Wie wärs mit Omeda als Kanonenfutter?Den braucht doch eh kein Mensch.... Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht,dass Kubo so langsam auf die Hinhaltetechnik zurück greift und uns nur Bruchteile der Gesamtstory zeigt.Mich würde ein Kyoraku vs Stark wesentlich mehr interessieren,da die anderen Kämpfe gerade zu eindeutig ausfallen.Vielleicht sehen wir aber auch etwas von Linette vs Ukitake? --Rukia91 15:23, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wir haben ja noch nicht die kompletten Spoiler gesehen, vielleicht kommt da noch was (interessanteres). Ich finde aber auch, dass Kubo nicht hinhalten sollte, sondern endlich mal die Handlung voranbringen sollte (oder wenigstens ein neues Bankai zeigen). Damit wären wir auch schon bei Soifon, für die es wirklich höchste Zeit wird, Bankai einzusetzen. Und obwohl ich eigentlich überhaupt kein Omaeda-Fan bin (man siehe meine Hasscharakterliste), kann ich mir den hier nicht verkneifen: Du hast doch gesagt, dass den keiner braucht, aber gerade in diesem Chapter werden wir (laut Spoiler) mal wieder (erstes Mal überhaupt war gegen Nirgge Parduoc) sehen, wozu er gut ist. Sonst hätte sich die Verfaulung wahrscheinlich auf Soifons ganzen Körper ausgebreitet und er hat es durch Abschneiden verhindert. :Ich denke mittlerweile, Kubo hat Hitsugaya aus demselben Grund auf Halibel treffen lassen, aus dem Matsumoto, Hinamori und die anderen Vizekommandanten auf Halibels Fracción und später auf Allon treffen mussten: Damit sie aus dem Weg sind. Und wie es so typisch für Shonen ist, kann das beim Fanliebling und Kommandanten Hitsugaya nicht so schnell vonstatten gehen. Über seinen "Eisspiegeltrick" von letzter Woche habe ich mich noch einigermaßen gefreut, da er mit dem Kopf gekämpft hat und sich nicht überschätzt hat (in Bezug auf seine Verletzlichkeit und Halibels mögliche Power-Ups). Und dass Hitsugaya seinen "Wasserkontroll"-Trick probieren würde, war spätestens von dem Moment, als Halibel freigesetzt hat, klar. Mittlerweile müsste es den meisten, die sich über Hitsugayas (ihrer Meinung nach zu guter) Performance aufgeregt haben, klar geworden sein, dass er trotz allem verlieren wird. Und selbst Kubos offensichtlich vorhandene Sympathie zu Hitsugaya wird ihm diesmal nicht zum Sieg verhelfen, denn das würde (Segunda Etapa hin oder her) Hitsugaya stärker machen als Ichigo. Und so viel Vertrauen in Kubo dürfen wir, glaube ich, noch haben, dass sogar er Ichigo (seinen Haupthelden) nicht durch alle möglichen für den Shonen-Haupthelden reservierten (teilweise unrealistischen/unpassenden) Shonen-Powerups uphyped, nur um Hitsugaya (nicht der Hauptheld; wie schon gesagt unerfahrenster Kommandant) durch noch unrealistischere Power-Ups stärker als Halibel (Nr. 3; im Vergleich dazu: Ichigo schaffte es in seiner normalen Vizardform nicht, Ulquiorra (Nr. 4; normale Resurrección) etwas anzuhaben) werden zu lassen und damit stärker als Ichigo. :Für so kompetent halte ich Kubo allemal. Aber nur die Zeit wird zeigen, was sich nun in den Chaptern ergeben wird. Danke, dass ich meinen Senf dazugeben durfte, das war's jetzt erstmal von mir. Jetzt ist (bei mir) Klappe zu und Tschüss. MfG, 16:51, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) (XD) ::Es sieht momentan eher schlecht aus, für die, die sich noch mehr von dem Chapter erhofft hatten, als das, was bisher in den Spoilern stand. Zwar steht uns zwar noch eine ausführliche Inhaltsangabe von Annie ins Haus, aber ich habe soeben die komplette Raw des Chapters erhalten (werde die Bilder jetzt gleich uploaden) und es scheint, als ob wir alle Grundinformationen schon hätten. In Momenten wie diesen (Raw available) verdamme ich mich dafür, dass ich (noch) kein Japanisch kann (außer ein paar Wörter). MfG, 19:06, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 356 Hey wisst ihr eigentlich schon das inzwischen Spoilerbilder vom neuen Kapitel (356) draußen sind? Hab sie gestern zufällig entdeckt, soweit ich mich erinnere auf MangaHelpers. Und die sind echt voll der Hammer und allem anschein nach kein Fake! Sorry ich weiß nicht, wo ich diese Info sonst hätte reinschreiben sollen ... wenn sie stört, könnt ihr sie einfach wieder löschen^^ --Ran-chan 12:09, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das kann nicht sein, denn diese Woche ist Golden Week in Japan, was bedeuet, dass die Weekly Shōnen Jump nicht erscheint und somit auch keine Chapter herauskommen können. Von daher kann es rein logisch nur ein Fake sein. 12:20, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich nehme es zurück, ist aber trotzdem ziemlich seltsam, dass es schon Spoiler gibt, obwohl es eigentlich keine WSJ geben sollte, wir warten mal ab, aber danke für deinen Hinweis Ran-chan 12:23, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Wie schon gesagt, frühe Spoiler sind da und wie erwartet hat es Hitsugaya zurückgeschafft (scheinbar). Wenigstens geht es mit dem schnellen Vorankommen (Resurreccións) weiter. Mit dieser Fähigkeit scheint Soifon kaum noch eine Chance zu haben und nach logischer Denkweise, finde ich, hat sie auch keine mehr. Aber ich kenne die Kubo-Denkweise und bisher hat kein Arrancar/Espada einen Kampf gewonnen, nachdem er seine Resurrección benutzt hat, also "Resurrección = Ende besiegelt" (die Kämpfe gegen Yammy und Halibel laufen noch.). Und wir kennen Soifons Bankai ja noch nicht. Na ja, da müssen wir wohl warten. Ich finde, Kubo pusht in den letzten Chaptern Barragan ganz schön. Erst die Axt und jetzt die Fähigkeit mit der Zeit/dem Altern und eine Skelett-Resurrección. Das dürfte ihn wohl in einigen Rankings auch bei Nicht-Barragan-Fanatikern steigen lassen haben. Ich werde natürlich nach weiteren, noch ausführlicheren Spoilern Ausschau halten. MfG, 20:10, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab noch was vergessen, was haltet ihr von den "Todesthemen". Ich finde sie zumindest passend. Und irgendwie überrascht es mich sowas von gar nicht, das Yammy "Zorn" hat (ich sage nur, "Ira" (lat. (und glaube ich auch span.) = Zorn). Das Chapter hat mich in einem weiteren Gesichtspunkt zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfen lassen bzw. beruhigt. Barragan zählt Yammy nämlich als letzten auf, sodass meine Blufftheorie um Espada = noch möglich ist. Natürlich kann es immer noch sein, dass Barragan nichts davon weiß oder nichts davon verraten will, aber in dieser verzweifelten Situation muss man sich eben an jeden Grashalm klammern. MfG, 20:15, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich bin irgendwie richtig froh darüber das es Hitsugaya gut geht, aber ich frag mich, wie er das angestellt hat, nicht mal einen Kratzer abzubekommen (so wie es aussieht) schlielich war er in dem vorigen Kapitel gerade in Gedanken, als Halibel ihn angegriffen hat und scheinbar nicht die Möglichkeit besaß rasch darauf zu reagieren, also wie hat er's angestellt? Vielleicht mit einer Art Eisklon oder mit Hilfe eines Spiegels? Oder hat er vielleicht wieder diesen Trick mit der Selbstheilung angewendet, da der Körper ja aus 90% oder so, aus Wasser besteht und sich einfach mit seinem Eis wieder zusammengeflickt ...? Übrigens finde ich nicht, das Hitsugaya der schwächste Kommandant ist, man muss bedenken wie jung er noch ist (er ist ja der jüngste Kommandant den es je gab) und in diesem Alter schon sein Bankai beherrscht, welches seine endgültige Form noch nicht einmal erreicht hat! Was er hoffentlich in den nächsten Kämpfen schaffen wird. Ich denke sobald er sein volles Bankai beherrcht, wird er einer der Stärksten, wenn nicht sogar DER Stärkste Kommandant sein (abgesehen von Yamamoto vielleicht) außerdem wissen wir, das Hitsugaya als Wunderkind bekannt ist, genau wie Ichimaru Gin (und dessen Stärke ist nun auch nicht zu verachten). Und soweit ich mich erinnere hat Gin im Kampf gegen Hitsugaya mal gesagt, dass Hitsugaya die Reinkarnation von irgend einem göttlichen Beschützer oder so wäre und ich meine "göttlich" das Wort spricht doch wohl für sich oder?^^ Ich denke das er Halibel besiegen wird (auch wenn ich sie wirklich mag und hoffe das sie doch noch am Leben bleiben wird, bei Grimmjow weiß man schlielich auch noch nicht, was aus dem geworden ist). Denn Hitsugaya beherrscht das Eis und Halibel das Wasser und im Kampf gegen Luppi sagte er einst, dass all das Wasser in der Atmosphäre seinem Willen gehorscht, da auch Eis eigentlich nur aus Wasser besteht (oder so ähnlich, kann es nicht wortwörltich wiedergeben) ... deswegen bin ich mir sicher, dass auch Halibels Wasser letztendlich Hitsugayas Willen gehorchen wird. Ich könnte mich natürlich trotzdem irren und Halibel zeigt noch so richtig was sie drauf hat. Oh man, dass ist so schwierig ich will das keiner von beiden stirbt ... Ulquiorra war schon schlimm genug zu ertragen T_T Was Soifon angeht ... ich mag sie sehr und hoffe auch das sie nicht sterben wird, aber ich sehe bisher keine Möglichkeit oder Chance wie sie Barragan besiegen soll (man schaut euch den jetzt nur mal an!!! Der Kerl macht mir Angst! XD) außer vielleicht sie hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel und ihr Bankai ist irgendetwas hammermäßig starkes und fieses ... ich denke jedoch nicht, dass sie ohne Hilfe gegen ihn gewinnen kann, vielleicht ist das ja der richtige Zeitpunkt wo Yoruichi und Urahara langsam mal auftauchen und ihr helfen sollten, aber vielleicht kommt Ukitake ja auch zur Rettung, der hat nämlich mit der kleinen Lilinett nicht grad viel zu tun und man will ihn doch auch mal in Aktion und sein Bankai sehen =D Wo ich gerade von Hilfe spreche, wo ist eigentlich die Fettbacke Omaeda? Hat sich wohl aus'm Staub gemacht ... -__-** Auf den Kampf zwischen Shunsui und Stark freu ich mich schon total!!! Ich könnte mir vorstellen das Strak im nächsten Kapitel sein Resurrección gegen Shunsui einsetzen wird, aus folgenden zwei Gründen: 1. Hat Stark wohl bemerkt, dass er gegen Shunsui etwas mehr einsetzen muss, der war schließlich trotzdem noch schnell genug seinen ebenfalls schnellen Attacken auszuweichen, obwohl er seinen schweren Mantel und den Hut noch trägt. 2. Im Letzten Kapitel setzte Halibel ihr Resurrección frei, in diesem Kapitel ist es Barragan und deswegen ist es finde ich logisch, wenn im nächsten Kapitel Stark an der Reihe wäre. Mal schauen was Kubo noch so für Überraschungen preis gibt^^ Ach ja, was diese Themen der Espadas angeht ... manche waren irgendwie leicht zuzuordnen (wie Yammys Wut/Zorn), andere widerum (z.b. Halibels Opfer/Verlust oder Starks Einsamkeit) kann ich bisher noch nicht mit viel anfangen, vielleicht erfährt man ja in einem Flashback der beiden mehr davon *hoff* --Ran-chan 08:02, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also ich hab jetzt nicht viel gegen Hitsugaya, aber vom Plot her ist es relativ unlogisch, dass er so schnell zurück ist, deswegen bin ich dagegen. Ich hätte es (wenn er schon überleben muss, denn irgendwann muss ja auch mal einer der Shinigami sterben) lieber gesehen, wenn er erstmal aus dem Kampf gewesen wäre und Ukitake für ihn eingesprungen wäre und Hitsugaya dann später gegen Gin gekämpft hätte (war ne Theorie auf BA). Das mit dem "göttlich" war irgendetwas über Hitsugayas Zanpakuto (glaube ich) und das beste Zanpakuto nützt dir nix, wenn der Shinigami es nicht beherrscht. Und ich denke immer noch, dass Hitsugaya der schwächste Kommandant ist. Ich sage nicht, dass er schwach ist (er ist weit von VC-Level entfernt), aber AUFGRUND SEINER JUGEND ist er halt noch der schwächste. Er hat für sein Alter schon viel drauf und so, aber wir haben bis auf sein Zanpakuto von seinen Fertigkeiten noch nicht viel gesehen und das Zanpakuto hat er noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle und wenn er es jtzt einfach mal so komplett kontrollieren könnte, hätten sichandere Shinigami damit nicht jahrelang rumplagen müssen (Zeit nach Erreichen von Bankai, die zu Meistern desselben nötig ist: ca. 10 Jahre (glaube ich)). Und ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass er so ein Genie ist, wie Gin es war. Gin hätte, wenn es nicht Aizen gewesen wäre, der ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hat, schon bei seinem Eintritt in die Gotei Kommandant werden können, denn selbst Tousen hatte im TbtP-Arc schon Bankai (wie man gegen Kensei gesehen hat) und trotzdem betrachtete Aizen damals schon Gin und nicht Tousen als seinen Vize. Und selbst, wenn Hitsugaya in diesem Kampf noch komplette Meisterschaft über sein Zanpakuto erlangen würde, wäre er auf keinen Fall einer der stärksten Kommandanten! Erstens fehlen uns genauere Belege zu seinen anderen Shinigamifähigkeiten und zweitens wäre er dann zwar SEHR stark, aber wir müssen daran denken, dass es auch noch andere starke Kommandanten gibt. Hitsugaya wäre dann vielleicht stärker als Tousen, Mayuri oder Soifon, aber niemals stärker (oder ähnlich stark) wie die Elite, bestehend (meiner Meinung nach) aus: Yamamoto, Gin, Unohana, Aizen, Kyouraku und Ukitake. Außerdem gibt es da noch bestimmte Ex-Captains, die dann immer noch stärker als er sein dürften. Und auch Byakuya (in Sachen Speed und Zanpakuto-control) und Kenpachi (keine nähere Erklärung von Nöten) dürften ihm noch vorraus sein. Mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er Halibel besiegen wird oder nicht, denn eigentlich dürfte er sie von der Kraft her nicht besiegen, aber wenn er solch eine Attacke ohne einen Kratzer überstanden hat, kann er sie genauso gut auch besiegen. Ich denke, Halibel hat bereits einen Riesenfehler begangen, als sie ihr Zanpakuto freigesetzt hat: Sie hätte ihn ohne Resurrección erledigen können und Resurrección ist seit jeher in Bleach das Todesurteil für einen Arrancar. Außerdem war ihr Hitsugayas Zanpakutotyp bekannt und trotzdem setzt sie eine WASSERBASIERTE (!) Resurrección ein. Eine Möglichkeit, wie er überlebt haben könnte: In seiner Bankaiform besteht er (wie beim ersten Freisetzen gegen Aizen an Händen und Füßen zu sehen war) aus Eis. Er hat einfach das Wasser aus der Atmosphäre/Halibels Resurrección genommen, es gefrieren lassen und sich damit wiederhergestellt. Trotzdem finde ich es doof, dass ein eigentlich viel schwächerer (aufgrund seiner Jugend) Hitsugaya gegen Halibel(so einfach) gewinnen soll. :Bei Soifon gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen, es sieht (sehr) schlecht für sie gegen Barragan aus. Aber entweder kann sie Barragan mit ihrem Bankai besiegen/töten/schwächen (welches dann nächstes Chapter anstatt Starks Resurrección enthüllt werden würde, mehr dazu bei meinem Kommentar zu Stark vs Shunsui unten) oder Barragan müsste von jemand anderem mit einem Überraschungsangriff gefällt werden. Denn mir fällt niemand ein, der gegen die Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu manipulieren (und damit die Geschwindigkeit die Zeit etc. zu manipulieren) etwas tun könnte außer mit Neutralisieren dieser Fähigkeit (Urahara-Part) oder mit einem Überraschungsangriff (Yoruichi-Part). Wenn wird es, denke ich, Letzteres sein, denn Urahara ist ja mit dem ganzen "technical support" (Garganta, vier Pfeiler etc.) beschäftigt. Außerdem könnten wir so vielleicht Yoruichis Zanpakuto/Shikai zu sehen bekommen. Zudem ist Option zwei nicht auf Yoruichi beschränkt, sondern könnte von jedem anderen fast genauso gut durchgeführt werden. :Jetzt zu Stark vs Shunsui: Irgendwie scheinen viele Leute zu denken, dass Stark nächstes Chapter freisetzen wird, nur weil wir jetzt schon drei Resurreccións am Stück gesehen haben, aber ich bin da anderer Meinung. Erstens sind er und Shunsui noch auf gleichem Level und beide haben noch lange nicht alles gegeben und zweitens wird Kubo mit diesem Kampf (so gerne ich ihn jetzt schon sehen würde) noch etwas warten und erst die anderen Kämpfe zeigen. Drittens bedeutet Resurrección das Ende des betreffenden Arrancars und Kubo würde Stark (PRIMERA ESPADA!) nicht so einfach sterben lassen. Desweiteren wird Stark auf keinen Fall freisetzen, solange Shunsui nicht Shikai einsetzt, denn dieses kennen wir ja auch noch nicht wirklich und dann hätte Shunsui noch zu viel in petto. Ich denke, wenn wir dann den Kampf "Hachibantaitaichou vs Primera Espada" endlich zu sehen bekommen, wird es folgendermaßen ablaufen: Zuerst werden sie noch ein bisschen miteinander spielen, dann werden beide ernst machen, wobei Stark erst etwas, dann klar vorne liegt (vielleicht auch noch, weil Lilinette dann irgendetwas zugestoßen ist und er ihr dann helfen will oder so, kA). Als Reaktion darauf setzt Shunsui sein Shikai frei, wir kriegen die Fähigkeiten seines Shikais zu sehen, er und Stark sind erst einmal gleich auf, aber dann macht Shunsui richtig ernst und Stark kriegt Schwierigkeiten, sodass er in Resurrección geht. Damit wendet sich das Blatt nochmal, denn jetzt wird Shunsui klar fertiggemacht, bis er dann Bankai benutzt und Stark besiegt, aber nicht tötet. So oder ähnlich könnte es aussehen. :Das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung zu den Themen. MfG, 10:15, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Also um noch einmal kurz auf das Thema Hitsugaya zurückzugreifen. Im Grunde ist es ja doch vollkommen unwichtig ob nun Hitsugaya oder sein Zanpakuto/Geist dieser göttliche Beschützer sein soll, denn es läuft das gleiche drauf raus. Wir wissen das ein Shinigami und sein Zanpakuto ein Teil sind, praktisch ein und das selbe Wesen, ohne Shinigami also kein Zanpakuto und ohne Zanpakuto kein Shinigami. Egal ob nun Zanpakuto/Geist oder er selbst gemeint ist, sie sind die selbe Person, so hab ichs jedenfalls verstanden, ich glaube Zangetsu oder Hollow Ichigo sagt das irgendwo mal ... Vielleicht gehört er ja wirklich im Moment nicht zu den stärksten Kommandanten, aber wie ich bereits oben geschrieben habe, sein Bankai hat noch nicht seine vollkommene Form erreicht und das nicht aus dem Grund, weil Hitsugaya untalentiert oder schwach ist, sondern aufgrund seiner Jugend, das ist eben leider der Kritikpunkt. Ich denke das Hitsugayas Zanpakuto ihn als seinen Meister/Führer oder wie auch immer, überhaupt nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn er nicht vollstes Vertrauen in seine Kräfte hätte und weiß wie stark er eigentlich ist. Und man muss bedenken, wenn Hitsugaya in diesem jungen Alter bereits so stark ist, wie stark wird er dann erst sein, wenn er älter ist? Auch Shunsui, Unohana und Ukitake waren mal jung und haben mal angefangen Shinigami zu werden, aber soweit ich weiß, war keiner von den drei bereits so jung und beherrschte bereits Bankai geschweige denn wurde zum Kommandanten gewählt. Hitsugayas Stärke liegt meiner Meinung nach nicht in Kraft oder irgendwelchen megastarken Attacken, sondern er ist ein Taktiker und besiegt seine Gegner indem er sie überlistet und durch einsetzen seiner Raffinez erledigt. Und das ist eine gute Methode, man muss nicht immer nur drauf hauen bis sich nix mehr rührt (ala Kenpachi XD) Die drei bekanntesten Naturtalente die es je in der SS gab, waren Gin, Kaien Shiba und Hitsugaya, alle drei haben die Akademie in nur einem Jahr geschafft und haben sofort einen hohen Posten in den Gotei 13 erhalten, wobei Hitsugaya der Einzige ist, der sofort zum Kommandanten gewählt wurde und Gin dagegen erst 3. Offizier und kurz danach zum Vizekommandanten, bevor er ein paar Jahre später erst auch Kommandant wurde. Ich weiß nicht ob man sich auf diese Taballen über die Stärke der Kommandanten verlassen kann, aber laut diesen Tabellen ist Hitsugaya nach Yamamoto, Aizen, Unohana, Shunsui und Byakuya der nächst Stärkste und das bei Byakuya auch nur knapp. Ist ja im Grunde auch eigentlich egal wer jetzt der Stärkste ist, ich glaube aber jedenfalls das wir noch ne Menge von ihm zu sehen bekommen werden. So ... das war jetzt doch länger als gewollt, sorry ^^ Was den Kampf zwischen Shunsui und Stark angeht, könntest du wirklich durchaus Recht haben und deine Theorie gefällt mir sehr =) wär wirklich schade wenn die ganze Spannung auf diesen ultimativen Kampf weg wäre, aber ich traue es Kubo zu, das er Starks Resurrección frei setzen lässt und das Kapitel ist zuende und als nächstes kommen dann erst wieder die Fights zwischen Hitsugaya/Halibel und Soifon/Barragan und wir müssen bis dahin vor Aufregung zittern ... XD Ich denke jedoch auch, das Stark und Lilinett am Ende die beiden sein werden, die von der Gruppe am Leben bleiben, vielleicht Halibel ja auch, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass weder Shunsui noch Ukitake die beiden töten werden, da sie viel zu gute Menschen sind. Wie gesagt ich glaube auch das Soifon nicht gegen den anscheinend übermächtigen Barragan gewinnen kann, ich könnte mir jedoch noch vorstellen das nicht Yoruichi oder Urahara, sondern Yamamoto sich einmischen wird. Die zwei alten Herren haben sich am Anfang des Kampfes schon so komische Blicke zugeworfen ^^ Ob Hitsugaya jetzt gewinnt oder nicht weiß keiner, es ist jedoch Tatsache das er Halibel gegenüber im Vorteil ist und wenn ihr nicht schleunigst was einfällt sie den Kampf verloren hat. Die Vaizards und die Karakuratruppe (Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin und Ishidas Vater) werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erst dazu kommen, da bin ich mir sicher, vermutlich erst wenn es Aizen vielleicht doch noch geschafft hat, den Königsschlüssel irgendwie in die Finger zu bekommen. --Ran-chan 13:03, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ---- Die Spoilerzusammenfassung von Annie ist auf BleachAsylum raus und ich werde sie jetzt auch hier hinzufügen. Der Titel des Chapters lautet "Tyrann der Schädel". MfG, 16:06, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 355 Die Spoiler sind da, Diskussion eröffnet. Wie erwartet kehren wir diese Woche nächste Woche nach Karakura zurück und Yammy wird als Cliffhanger stehen gelassen. Nächste Woche gibt es dann auch noch kein Bleach wegen der Golden Week. Ich finde es gut, dass Hitsugaya nun wirklich "abkackt", aber so etwas Drastisches hätte ich speziell von Kubo-sensei nicht erwartet (nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, ich hab schon ne eigene Bezeichnung dafür: HaHa (zwei ausgesprochene "H"'s, die für "Halbierter Hitsugaya" stehen sollen XD)). Soifon und Omaeda hatte ich auch nicht viel anders erwartet, aber für alle, die Soifon nun schonals ersten Captain, der ins Gras beißt, abschreiben, möchte ich nur mal so nebenbei erwähnen, dass sie ihr Bankai noch gar nicht freigesetzt hat. Und hoffentlich bekommen wir bald noch etwas mehr als schon in diesem Chapter von Shunsui und Stark zu sehen. Übrigens, was haltet ihr von meinem Cliffhanger für die nächsten Spoiler? Findet ihr ihn gut oder schlecht oder verflucht ihr mich einfach nur, dass ich so einen spannenden Cliffhanger gemacht habe, wo nächste Woche kein Chapter ansteht (XD)? Ich leide mit euch. MfG, 14:08, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschiet ist Hitsugaya weg.Time to say goodbye wüder ich sagen.Für mich würde es die Story einfach weiter bringen,wenn die Vaizards sich einmischen müssen,da die Gotei 13 (oder zumindest ein Teil von ihr) keine Chance hat.Man soll doch bekanntlich Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen (jaja mit Wasser gehts auch) und so wäre es nur sinnvoll und logisch,Shinji,Love und die anderen Vaizards kämpfen zu lassen.So erfährt man vielleicht auch mal,wie Shinjis Zankpakuto heißt?! --89.57.31.89 16:37, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Der Verbleib der Vizards ist ja nach wie vor unbekannt. Vielleicht wissen sie auch etwas, was die anderen nicht wissen, zum Beispiel ob es nach Aizen noch einen Feind gibt und diesen müssen sie jetzt in Schach halten. Aber wie gesagt, das ist nur eine Vermutung und ihr Verbleib ist weiter ungeklärt. Allerdings würde ich die Soul Society noch nicht abschreiben. Zwar sind die maximalen Kräfteverhältnisse ungeklärt (zum Beispiel ob Halibel noch ein Segunda Espada Resurrección hat, von der Ulquiorra nichts wusste, bei der sie dann ganz nackt wird, XD), aber die Soul Society hat (nicht nur weil sie schlussendlich gewinnen müssen) doch noch einiges in petto: *Hitsugaya ist weg vom Fenster, keine Frage, jedoch könnte Ukitake einspringen, der ja nur mit Lilinette spielt und die, wenn er sie nicht erledigen will, bevor er zu Halibel wechselt, von Sasakibe (Yama's Fukutaichou) in Schach gehalten werden könnte. Damit hätten wir: Ukitake vs Halibel und Sasakibe vs Lilinette *Zwar scheinen Soifon und Omaeda gegen Barragan nichts auszurichten (bisher), aber es ist ja kein reiner Kräftevergleich hier: Barragan hat eine Breitaxt und hält viel aus, soviel wissen wir. Doch das bringt nicht nur Vorteile. Durch die Breitaxt ist er zumindest nicht der schnellste Espada (oder irgendwo in der Nähe davon), denn sie verlangsamt ihn. Und was ist die Spezialität der 2. Division und besonders von Soifon und (wie letztens zu sehen war (gegen Nirgge Parduoc)) Omaeda? Geschwindigkeit! Das kombiniert mit den Bluffs von Omaeda (vielleicht steckt hinter seinem angeblich reinen Powerzanpakuto noch ein fieser Trick wie Gift oder so) und Soifons tödlichem Zweittreffer macht einen Sieg der beiden zumindest möglich. Außerdem hat Soifon noch zwei weitere Asse im Ärmel: Shunko und ihr Bankai, das uns allen völlig unbekannt ist, sowie dessen mögliche Effekte. Das heißt, dass sie noch nicht ganz abzuschreiben sind (außer vielleicht Omaeda, aber der kann von mir aus sterben), denn Kubo würde nie einen Kommandanten sterben lassen, bevor man dessen Bankai gesehen hat. Man könnte zwar einwenden, dass Barragans Resurrección usw. auch noch nicht bekannt ist, aber das hatte ich ja oben gesagt, dass die Stärke der Espada noch unbekannt ist und daher in diese Vermutungen nicht unbedingt mit einbezogen werden kann. Und im Notfall hätten wir dann noch Komamura, der notfalls die Pfeiler auch alleine lassen könnte und hierzur Hilfe eilen könnte. Der Grund, warum ich ihn diesem Kampf zuordne und keinem der anderen, ist einfach sein Kampftyp. Er ist zu langsam für Halibel und ganz besonders Stark (ich verweise nur darauf, dass ein geheilter Bankai-Ichigo (der, wie selbst von Kubo vergessen zu worden sein scheint, ein immenses Speed-Up kriegt) Stark nicht daran hindern konnte, Orihime mitzunehmen). Barragan mit seiner großen Breitaxt scheint mir da schon eher geeignet zu sein. Eine weitere Paarung stände fest: Soifon & Omaeda (mit möglicherweise noch Komamura als Helfer) vs Barragan *Shunsui scheint gegen Stark bisher nicht sonderlich viel Probleme zu haben und beide haben noch nicht ihr ganzes Können gezeigt. Also bleibt der Kampf: Kyouraku vs Stark *Und wenn alle Stricke reißen ist da auch noch ein komplett ausgeruhter Yamamoto, um im absoluten Notfall zu helfen. *Und ehrlich gesagt hat die Soul Society die größeren Reserven: Urahara, Tessai und Yoruichi, Isshin und Ryuken, die Vizards und (in bestimmten Fällen) auch noch die ganze Truppe in Hueco Mundo (Urahara könnte sie mit einem Garganta da rausholen.). Und was hat Aizens Seite als Reserve? Wonderweiß (unbekanntes Kraftpotential), Yammy (in einem Kampf in HM, mehr dazu später) und Gin, Tousen und sich selbst. Sonst nichts. *Der einzige Kampf der erstmal theoretisch problematisch werden könnte, ist der gegen Yammy. Bei diesem ist nicht geklärt, ob er blufft oder ob er wirklich der Stärkste ist. Und ehrlich gesagt hat keiner von Ichigos Freunden eine Chance gegen ihn, wenn er wirklich der Stärkste sein sollte, außer Ichigo geht wieder in seine Berserkform, wovon ich nicht glaueb, dass er das so kurz nach dem einen Mal wieder kann, ob er will oder nicht. Also müssen die Captains her, die meiner Meinung nach viel zu lange ohne Beschäftigung in HM rumgegammelt haben. Doch sollte Yammy wirklich Stärkster sein, hätte entweder nur Unohana oder die drei anderen gemeinsam eine Chance gegen ihn (Und Mayuri und Kenpachi werden im Leben nicht zusammenarbeiten, da Kenpachi sowieso 1vs1 gehen wollen würde. Ich hoffe und glaube, dass Unohana das machen wird, da Kubo gesagt hat, sie würde diesen Arc kämpfen. Die Vizards ziehe ich hier nicht in Betracht, da sie nichts von Yammy (und dessen Rang) wissen konnten, ebenso wenig die Väter. der einzige der wegen seiner Gargantafähigkeiten etwas wissen könnte und helfen kommen könnte, falls dies notwendig sei (was ich bei Unohana nicht glaube), wäre Urahara. Aber der ist denke ich schon genug beschäftigt. Damit wäre auch dieser Kampf geklärt: Unohana vs Yammy :Damit wären alle Kämpfe mehr oder weniger geregelt und das ganz ohne die Vizards. Ich kann verstehen, dass einige Leute mehr von ihne sehen wollen, aber im Moment gibt es noch keinen richtigen Grund für sie aufzutauchen, mehr noch, da sie sich nicht wirklich um die Shinigami scheren. Ich erwarte die Vizards oder die beiden Väter frühestens dann, wenn Aizen, Gin und Tousen sich einmischen. Aber das kann ja noch ne Weile dauern. MfG, 17:29, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich würde mir folgende Kämpfe wünschen: - Tousen vs. Komamura / Tousen vs. Kensei - Gin vs. Rangiku / Gin vs. Hitsugaya (wenn dieser denn bis dahin noch nicht das zeitliche gesegnet hat) - Aizen vs. Urahara / Aizen vs. Shinji / Aizen vs. Tessai (Kidoexperten unter sich) /interessant wäre auch Aizen vs. Unohana - Halibel vs. Ukitake (Wasser gegen Wasser) - Barragan vs. Komamura (beide scheinen physisch sehr stark zu sein) Ich bin mir aber noch relativ unsicher über den Ausgang der Kämpfe Barragan vs. Soifon/Omeda und Stark vs. Shunsui. Wünschenswert wäre es natürlich,wenn Soifon und Omeda versagen,da Soifon (nach dem Diagramm in Colourful Bleach) eine der schwächsten Kommandanten ist.Es wäre demnach schon komisch,wenn sie und Omeda (der ja nun wirklich trottelig und schwach ist) gegen einen Barragan (der immerhin Espada Nummer 2 ist) im Resurrecion Modus gewinnen.Selbst wenn Soifon zum Bankai und Shunko (welches sie ja warscheinlich noch nicht wirklich beherrscht) greifen würde,denke ich,dass sie nur sehr schwer gegen Barragan bestehen könnte.Bei Stark vs. Shunsui ist die Frage,was ihre Zankpakutos alles können.Zwar haben wir Shunsuis schon gesehen,aber noch keine Spezialfähigkeit erfahren.Außerdem wissen wir,dass Stark extrem schnell ist und das könnte (meiner Meinung nach) am Ende den Unterschied machen.Vielleicht sehen wir dann auch ein Shunsui + Ukitake vs Stark Battle? Was denkt ihr? --Rukia91 17:57, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Unohana wird Yammy mit einem Streich plätten. (Hoffe ich zumindest) : Einige von deinen Vorschlägen sind durchaus denkbar, andere aber nicht. Zum Beispiel ist es um Hitsugaya und Matsumoto wohl geschehen oder zumindest für diesen Kampf weg vom Fenster. Tōsen vs. Komamura wäre wirklich ein interessanter Kampf, vor allem weil dort besonders viele Emotionen hochkommen werden, egal wer gewinnt oder verliert. Aizen ist aus meiner Sicht nur von Yamamoto im 1 gegen 1 tragbar, denn obwohl Urahara und Shinji verdammt stark sind, glaube ich, dass Aizen (Mit eventueller Hollowmaske, die er vielleicht schon hat, da er die Grenzen der Shinigamikräfte sprengen wollte). Aber ich glaube auch, dass Ukitake Halibel übernehmen wird, alleine schon, weil seine Kampfkraft gegen Lilinette verschwendet ist (Das wäre was für Omaeda^^). Demnächst werden wir wohl auch Barragans Resurrección zu sehen bekommen und vielleicht auch Soifons Bankai. Kyōrakus Bankai wird, denke ich, erst eingesetzt, nachdem Stark sein Zanpakutō befreit hat, da Kyōraku neben Yama-jii der stärkste Kommandant ist, der den Gotei 13 treu geblieben ist. 18:11, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Bis auf die Kämpfe gegen die drei Verräter habe ich mich ja oben schonzu meinen Ansichten zu den Kämpfen geäußert. Dazu, dass Stark so schnell ist (und das kommt von nem Stark-Fan! XD): Kyouraku ist ebenfalls sehr schnell und sein wahres Kraftpotential ist ja auch noch nicht bekannt. Zudem galt Zommari ja als "der schnellste Espada" (erzähl mir ne Sache die weniger Sinn macht, außer, dass Yammy Nr. 0 ist, XD) und da war Byakuya eindeutig schneller/besser. ::Und auch Soifon würde ich nicht ganz abschreiben. Auf das Diagramm würde ich mich nicht verlassen, da keine wirklichen Maßstäbe davon bekannt sind und auch nicht alle Bereiche abgedeckt sind. Außerdem spielt das alles keine Rolle, wenn Soifon nur zwei Treffer mit Suzumebachi landen kann. Sie ist als Leiterin der Onmitsukido sehr schnell und gut im Shunpo, was man bei Barragan von der Statur her eher nicht vermuten würde und was er mit der Axt, die er jetzt hat, sicherlich nicht ist. Ich sage, sie braucht Bankai, da sie erstmal an ihn herankommen muss und dann noch seine Hierro durchdringen muss, was ganz gut hinhauen könnte, da Bankai den spirituellen Druck noch mal auf das 5-10fache erhöht und wieviel ein höherer spiritueller Druck ausmacht, sieht man schon bei Ichigo vs Kenpachi, als Ichigo ihn nicht schneiden kann. Daher ist noch nichts entschieden und kommt alles auf die Situation und Kubo an. Und ich hatte ja auch gesagt, dass notfalls Komamura noch helfen könnte. MfG, 11:18, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC)